


You Are My Miracle

by IronicYaKnow



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dramatic Fluff, Epic Love triangle, F/M, Identity Issues, Kissing?, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug PV, adrienette - Freeform, bridget - Freeform, felix - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicYaKnow/pseuds/IronicYaKnow
Summary: Marinette is getting hunted down by a strange person who calls himself the new master of the Zodiac Miraculous's, Someone also starts to cast akuma's every were and she has no choice but to go back to Paris and save people along with her partner who she hasn't seen for 3 years, ever sense she went to collage in New York. Chat and Ladybug have to find the original master before the new master or the new Hawk moth can destroy Paris or her.





	1. Leaving you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first Miraculous fanfiction. I hope you like it please don't bombard me with hate if you dislike it. Also I will update as soon as I can. Also If you do like it please leave a [Kudos]. I really hope that you like it bye <3.  
> ~Minou Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is getting hunted down by a strange person who calls himself the new master of the Zodiac Miraculous's,Originally her and her boyfriend James were supposed to go to Paris for fun because she hasn't been there for 3 years but, Someone also starts to cast akuma's every were and she has no choice but to go back to Paris and save people along with her partner who she hasn't seen for 3 years, ever sense she went to collage in New York. Chat and Ladybug have to find the original master before the new master or the new Hawk moth can destroy Paris or her.Between an epic love triangle lets home Mari doesn't get distracted.

It’s been 3 years sense she first became ladybug.

Right now she's sitting down on the Eiffel Tower, Swinging her legs over the miraculous city she lives in.

Her midnight black hair is flowing loose, blowing wildly in the wind.

"The, freedom she's experienced, the feeling of flying through the air with the sweet cold wind trawling towards her face and the evening sunset shadowing the beautiful Eiffel Tower, her favorite landmark in Paris.” 

"It always has been her favorite time of day the evening as a child papa would always talk me bike-riding through the city that she has grown loved so much.”she thinks.

"Time flies when you’re having fun they say…” she thinks sadly.

"To think I’m going to leave this all behind.” she says out loud.

She was 18 now and decided to study abroad in America for her fashion career in New York, she didn’t know how she would tell chat.

“What do you mean, My lady?” A familiar voice says.

she decided to dismiss the voice, and go back to her thoughts.

Along the road she met great friends, enemies, a certain flirtatious fun loving, pun cheeky cat.

she felt the presence of someone sitting next to me shuffling to get their feet under them in a criss cross sort of position.

“Nothing Chat, may I ask you a question?”

she leaned against a beam of the tower. 

“Anything M’Lady.”

“H-how did you cope with killing Hawk Moth?”

“I-I… Haven’t… he was a father and a person just like you and me under our masks…”

“Chat… You didn’t kill him purposefully he fell.”

“I'M still the reason he was on top of the BUILDING in the first place!”

“Oh minou.” 

She sighed deeply, and embraced him

Chat flinched.

“You both fell.Its… my fault for not catching him… when he fell.”

“I had to choose whether to save my partner or my foe… Obviously I would save you the decision I didn't hesitate to think about, but I still regret his death, I can’t help but feel if only I was more cunning I could’ve used my luck-“

Chat puts his finger to her lips.

“Chat, Before you do anything I have to tell you something!"

Chat started to lean in! Was he trying to KISS her?!

“Chat! I-I…”

She stammered.

Chat leaned back and fixed his posture and held her at her arms length giving her a concerned look.

“I-I’M LEAVING P-Paris, to go to school in Americ-!”

Chat didn’t seem to let her finish obviously, her air was completely cut off my chat’s mouth kissing her hard. That was the first time he kissed her… or the first time she let him kiss her, she let him do it blindly though, just wanting to stop the guilt that was overflowing her till the point she couldn’t breathe, however she did not kiss him back... 

Ladybug didn’t know what to do but stand their mortified her partner just kissed her while she just told him she was leaving. 

W-Was he trying to get her to stay?

“M’lady are y-you ok?" He asked whimpering almost.

“I-I Have to go.” She said abruptly

“My Lady wait I have to give you somethi-“

“--Good bye, Chat…” 

She smiled and, With that she swung her Yo-Yo across one of the Eiffel Tower’s bars and let it propel her forward until she reached a rooftop and made a home sprint for home, She didn’t even let Chat finish his sentence.


	2. Good Bye Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we're gonna have an extreme MarixChat ship. Mari is leaving for who knows how long. Chat comes to visit her at the Airport.  
> #EarlyOneSidedIdenityReaveal  
> #MariChat  
> #OTP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyeeee. I'm actually surprised that my fanfic has 87 hits. So thanks :3 Leave a Kudos it tells me that you like it and that you want me to keep doing more fan fictions :). My keyboard is full of BBQ sauce bc I was a dumbie and let my father use my computer while he was eating... So now my Mac has sticky keys and I can feel the residue of BBQ sauce in my COMPUTER! 
> 
> Enjoy :3

Marinette sighed to herself. Its been 3 months sense graduation and she’s already going to New York.

“Hey Tikki, can I ask you a serious Question?”

“Sure Mari!” Tikki chirped.

“Why don’t I have to return my miraculous to Master Fu?I mean I’m not going to need it, Its not like there are villains in New York and I-.”

“Mari all Ladybugs get to keep their miraculous until they die or until they can’t continue to bare the weight of the miraculous.”

Marinette sighed

“Tikki I really don’t know if I’m even coming back to paris, I mean maybe to visit Alya and my parents but-“

“Once ladybug always ladybug, Marinette. Master Fu, wants you to keep your miraculous. If you are still needed in Paris, Paris will call you back Marinette.”

“Thanks… Tikki”

Marinette hugs the little Kawami

-Ding-

Marinette checks her phone.

“Oh! Its Alya she wants to see me off at the air port tomorrow.”

-Girl, before you leave us I’m going to throw you a party RIGHT IN THE TERMINAL!-

-Fine hopefully no one thinks that you’re an over attached mom-

-WELL YOUR SURPRISE WILL BE amazing, you might faint i better bring a mat to break your swooning. bye girl!-

-See you tomorrow Alya don’t forget the Terminal is B3 and I’m leaving at 11:30am sharp-

-Ok girl, when you come back ill throw another ‘Welcome Home’ party! Alya out *wink Emoji*-

“See Marinette your friends will wait for you just like Paris will you have nothing to worry about!” Tikki says delightfully!

“Lets pack up the rest of my stuff, we have a big day tomorrow.”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

At the Airport 11:05am

Marinette sighs

~ **Alya you’re on the other side of the airport aren’t you?** ~

~ **Girl if I don’t make it in time my surprise might, just you wait, at least he better have a good sense of direction, or at least better than mine.*She laughs into the phone*~**

~ **Alya he? What are yo-** ~

~ **OH, Comon girl we all know you love him you’ve had a crush on him forever sense we were freshman.** ~

Marinette spotted someone at the end of the hallway, a man with blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Dressed in a black leather suit with ears and a tail with a small box in his claws.

~ **Alya how did you get Chat Noir to come exactly? What do you mean I’ve had a crush on him in forev-** ~

~- **Uhm… What are you talking about that's not my surprise the person was supposed to be Adrien- WAIT CHAT NOIR IS THERE! DON'T LEA** -~

The phone hung up.

“Why hello there purr-rincess.” The cat whispered in her ear.

Marinette swatted at him.

“Don’t sneak up on people like that-“

Chat chuckled but then his expression turned serious when he starred at her confusingly.

“Why are you staring at me like that Chat?”

“OH! N-No reason, you just remind me of someone… I’m very close to…She- well never mind...”

“Oh um-..” it hit her like a truck, she remembered telling chat she was leaving but as Ladybug not as Marinette so who told him she was going to be here…

“That's cool she must be very close to you then- AH! Anyways why are you here how’d you know my terminal Chat?”

“Oh~ Well lets just say I know you without the mask and I wanted to give you this before any one saw me.”

“…Chat your in an airport with over thousands people are you sure that was wise to go as chat instead of your civilian form?”

Mari thought she was being clever but Chat's expression turned even more cheeky.

“Trust me if I went as myself without the mask it would be worse Princess. I’m pretty sure I’d have a whole flock of laddies around me admiring my charming looks.”

“I don’t know about that Chat but it think your charm might be covered by you’re huge ego.”

Chat pouted. Crossing his arms.

Chat was wearing something on his wrist she hadn’t noticed before. A bracelet?

Marinette giggled.

Then it clicked that was the bracelet she gave Adrien when they were paired up for the ultimate mechastrike tournament, Adiren was supposed to come see her instead not Chat. It all made sense. The millions of fans that would probably swarm him as his model self. Adrien had become a top model, with his dad dead he took on his business, why had she not noticed this before. Instead of confronting Chat there and now, she decided to joke with him.

“You’re right am I IM-PAWSIBLE, to handle princess.”

“You are probably right Chat. You’re in a very pun-derfull mood today, aren’t you?”

Chat Gasped.

“Princess, did YOU Make a PUN!?”

“What if I did Chaton?!”

And with that she flicked his bell.

Marinette laughed but chat did not.

“Sorry-just had to-“ She stopped laughing, "Chat are you OK?”

Chat looked longingly at her and moved closer to her.

“Princess, Why are you leaving again?”

She moved a little closer to him.

“I-I’m going to New York to study fashion.”

“How long will you be away Princess?”

“I don’t know how many years Chat..” She said sadly.

Make me stay if you don't want me to go Chat...

"Guess time to give you your gift. You have to leave in 5 minutes…”

“Yeah, behave while I’m gone Chat, look after my parents and friends minou.”

“Here… Don’t worry about me I have ladybug to you know princess.”

“… Always.” She put her hand to her heart. It was pumping so fast she swore Chat could hear the blood rushing through to her face.

Chat handed her the gift. He cupped her hands around the small wrapped pink gift.

“Open it when I’m not here.” He laughed.

“I don’t want to embarrass myself princess its not much but come back soon.”

“Thanks Chat…”

She embraced him and kissed his cheek.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Chat blushed and hugged her tighter.

“Come back to visit us.” He said.

“I will… Adrien.” She said quietly into his ear.

Chat froze.

Marinette touched his face delicately with her hand, it was so warm chat almost wanted to touch it.

“Take care of my family and friends while I’m away ok?”

She smiled warmly.

“I-I…” Chat stumbled on his words he wanted to say something. how did she know?! What was he going to do. He had to tell Master Fu someone knew his identity. It didn’t help that she was leaving the country so he couldn’t bring her to confront Master Fu-

“-Its ok minou your secret is safe with me.”

She winked and took her hand off his cheek, with that she picked up her bags and left to board.

He grabbed her hand.

“Come back to visit me too.”

“I will Chat"

He let go of her hand, she left to turn in her ticket to the flight attendant.

“CHAT NOIR!” Someone cried.

Chat turned vigorously still in some state of shock.

It was Alya.

“WOAH THERE KITTY! I have some questions for the ladyblog-!”

She was put up two hands in a sort of "I surrender sign", her phone in hand.

Although Chat knew Alya wasn't going to leave till he answered her questions.

He still ignored her presence because everything in the world was completely shut out, except for the girl he stared at longingly leaving for who knows how many years. He should’ve stopped her but it was to late she had already disappeared down the tunnel.

“Good bye Marinette Dupain-Cheng” he said quietly.

Something poked him on the side.

“Chat, Ladyblog questions what do you think of my best friend and why are you here and why did you just whisper her name?”

“No reason, she’s just a friend.” He smiled

He stared at the plane, it was moving now so he saluted it with his two fingers.  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————

Marinette stared out the window of the plain she was sitting down and decided to put put earphones on.

She swore her music was trying to curse her, the song that came on was “ _I will never forget you” **By Zara Larsson**_ **.**

She decided not to skip the song and opened the box that she had received form chat.

The lyrics started.

- _I will never forget you_ -

She opened the gift to find-

- _you will always be by my side_ -

She swore she might have started laughing but maybe that was only on the inside.

- _From the day that I met you_ -

He had given her a pendant of the Eiffel Tower with a note attached to it. It said.

- _I knew that I would love you till the day I die_ -

_ I hope you like your gift it was is a “claw-astrophic” experience that your leaving us. However its amazing thing that you are going to fulfill your dream. Hope you come visit us because our lives will be put on “Paws” until then. ~Chat Noir _

- _And I will never want much more, and in my heart I will always be sure_ -

Then someone tapped her shoulder it was the flight attendant telling her that they were about to take off and if she wanted anything to eat.

she took out an earbud and told her no.

- _I will never forget you_ -

She stared out the window they were taking off.

- _And you will always be by my side till the day I die_ -

“Good bye Paris.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed this beautiful chapter it took a-lot out of me :) I had a fun time writing it. I already have Chapter 3 written but I think I'm going to leave you on the ropes. Leave a Kudos it tells me that you want me to continue writing. Thanks bye.
> 
> ~Minou Out


	3. Here We Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah so in this chapter its 3 years latter and Marinette is all grown up she has new friends but shes going to Paris for the whole summber because her and her friend have business in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... So, I'm still experimenting with the story line "Quote on Quote" and its going really well I know it seems silly that I'm having one chapter shes leaving and the next shes coming back but hey this needs to keep flowing not silly information you don't need to know yet ;3 so enjoy the chapter and lets have some FLIRTY FLUFF. *Chat is going to be so mad* HUEHUEHEUEHUEHUE. don't worry no ones going to mess with the OTP's just a love triangle makes this more interesting. *HUEHEUEEHHE*

3  years later  
  
-Beep-  
  
“Marinette WAKE UP!”Tikki screams.  
  
“Nghhh- What time is it” Marinette groans.  
  
She slaps her phone alarm.  
  
“Marinette you have school! Hurry! its 7:54am you have 15minutes!” Tikki yells!  
  
“WHAT- wait a minute you-“  
  
The small red Kawami doubles over and laughs.  
  
“-Its the first day of summer!”  
  
“Hahahahahhaaha, I know! Your going back to  Paris with James for the whole summer! We have to wake up anyways our flight its going to be soo-.”  
  
“-Tikki, Our flight doesn’t take off till 12 O’clock…I’m going back to bed!”  
  
She groaned into her pillow.  
  
“But Marinette I thought you were going to get ready early so you could call someone else sense Lilly couldn’t look after your apartment 3 months…”  
  
Marinette jumped out of bed to get ready.  
  
“Oh my GOD you're right OOPS.. Tikki, I already made plans with Alya, and I’m staying at a hotel somewhere in Dupont- Where IS MY BRUSH!?!”  
  
“You packed it…” TIkki says with an exasperated look.  
  
“I’m a mess, what would I do without you?”  
  
“You’d lose your head without me.”  
  
Marinette pouted.  
  
Tikki giggled.  
  
“Hurry up now we only have a few hours I bet Matthew can fill in. And call your boyfriend too I think James would like to know you’re leaving so you can meet up and go to the Airport. Call em together they are brothers after all”  
  
“James is not my boyfriend and he won’t be, he’s like a brother to me.”  
  
“Then why are you taking him to Paris with you.”  
  
“Because he is going to Paris for an internship, some business thing.”  
  
“Whatever you say Mari.”  
  
“Tikki, Its not like that-“  
  
“-Just call the dudes Mari.”  
  
"Fine.”  
  
Marinette pressed the call button.  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Marinette had to go to Paris for 3 months because her Parents wanted to see her again and she had some things to deal with, there were rumors that Akuma's started appearing, but Marinette doubted that was true.

Marinette sighed as she hauled all her bags to the back of her car.  
  
“Tikki, Im going to miss New York it gave me so much ‘city' inspiration…”  
  
“I know Marinette, but it will all be here when you come back!”  
  
“I just hope Matthew can take care of my apartment when I’m gone.”  
  
Matthew was a friend she met in Fashion school, he was a mess but he was the only one of her friends that could pull off a top hat and look after her apartment for such a long period of time.  
  
“Marinette even though he’s a terrible singer he can still take care of your appartment you saved enough so you could pay the rent and still go to Paris right?”  
  
“Yeah and it took a lot of saving as well… My internship at Blanc boutique was just enough to pay it off!”  
  
“Im proud of you Marinette you’ve grown in the last 3 years haven’t you!” Tikki  
  
“Well we better go…I’m going to go check on him before I leave him in my apartment, I warned him not to invite guests over. He can invite Michelle over if he wants I mean she is his girlfriend but no parties!”  
  
“You tell him Mari.” Tikki squealed.  
  
“Be right back I have to get James down here too.”  
  
Marinette closed the trunk to her car and went inside the building to talk to Matthew before she went, Tikki flew into her purse.  
  
As Marinette started to climb the stairs she got a video call from an unknown caller.  
  
~Hello?~  
  
she only saw a black screen, and all she could hear was the static on the other line…  
  
~H-hello?~  
  
no reply.  
  
~Uhm….~  
  
She could hear some shuffling in the background.  
  
All the sudden the caller’s silhouette was shown.  
  
~Marinette Dupain-Cheng I presume.~The caller said.  
  
~Yes, how did you get my number?~  
  
~I know every thing about you, ladybug…~  
  
Marinette gasped.  
  
~I-I…U-uhhhh w-w-wha-t-t are you talking about?~  
  
~Its ok Marinette, I’m the new keeper of the Zodiac.~  
  
~You could’ve TOLD ME that before you made it sound like I’m being hunt down or something.~  
  
~Well technically you are being hunt down…~  
  
~W-WHAT?!~  
  
~Or you were because we thought’d you would never return to Paris.~  
  
~How did you know-~  
  
~-As I said Ms.Cheng I know everything.~  
  
Marinette sighed heavily.  
  
~Well, what is it that you want, my flight leaves in-~  
  
~-I know 2hours.~  
  
Was this guy a creepy stalker or something.  
  
~Marinette this will only take a second, I need to explain some things to you.~  
  
~Oh… O-ok.~  
  
~As you know Hawk Moth, was defeated and killed 3 years ago-~  
  
How could she not remember she and Chat were the reason he’s dead…  
  
~-sense then the butterfly miraculous has been stolen once again from Master Fu 2 weeks ago-~  
  
~-Wait WHAT-~  
  
~In other words we need you and Chat Noir back…~  
  
~But I-~  
  
~No buts, we need you Marinette, do you have any contact with Chat Noir?~  
  
Marinette was questioning whether to tell this mystery master the whereabouts of Chat, of course she knew what he was doing…He was a famous model and the owner of his dads business with had not changed.  
  
~…Well Marinette?~  
  
~I-I, don’t know him out of the mask.Why don’t you just ask Master Fu?~  
  
~He has disappeared, no one knows were he is he only gave me you're number and you’re name on a folder with the box and your known location with your plans.~  
  
~Hah, Well master Fu keeps up with me just as well doesn’t he-.~  
  
~I know you know who chat is Marinette…If you refuse to tell me then I will have to hunt you both down…~  
  
~You’re a miraculous holder too aren’t you?~  
  
~Ill tell you this much I am the Peacock holder-~  
  
~I will find you and Chat Noir if you don’t tell me.~  
  
Marinette was walking up the stairs she heard Matthew coming to the door.  
  
~I have to go ill call you back Marinette, you had better given me an answer by then.~  
  
He hung up.  
  
“Marinette, I’m going- Woah you looked messed up!”  
  
“I-I’m fine…”  
  
“Are you sure about that lil’ sis?”  
  
Matthew had called her sis ever sense she started to attend Fashion school in New York when she met him.She tripped and spilled coffee all over him the first day. She was so scared he’d be mad but he  actually was used to it his sister would spill stuff on him all the time.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine.”  
  
She checked her watch.  
  
“Ok, money is in my bedroom separated in different folders for rent and food money is above the fridge.”  
  
“I know, I know Mari you’ve reminded me atlas 100 times!”  
  
“I will be fine.”  
  
James, She met him at a coffee shop in time square, he was a server there and he almost spilled all her food on top of her after that she had few laughs and they eventually became friends, She found out latter that the two were brothers.  
  
James walked out of the living room and stood beside Matthew.  
  
“I’m all ready Mari, uhhmmm are you?"  
  
Matthew was a year younger than James by about a year.  
  
Both brothers had brown hair, Matthew had Hazel eyes and James had blue eyes. I guess their appearances are pretty similar.  
  
“Yeah I’m ready lets go-“ Mari gets interrupted.  
  
"James you better not order to much coffee on the plain you literally get so antsy its crazy and you have to go pee every ten minutes.” Matthew said  
  
“MATTHEW!” James  Shouted and blushed  
  
Marinette doubled over laughing.  
  
“OK boys settle down you are both beautiful.”  
  
James shoved his brother with his suitcase and put an arm on Marinette’s shoulder.  
  
Matthew leaned against the door frame with his coffee mug, and flipped his hair.  
  
“I know I’m flawless aren’t I sis.”  
  
“Ah huh you just watch after yourself okay?” Mari said  
  
“I will Mari.”  
  
And then Matthew shut the door.  
  
“Well lets go Mari.”  
  
“To Paris.” She pumped her fist in the air.  
  
“You’re too cute you know that right?” He asked her.  
  
“Mhmm sureeeeee.” She laughed, She put her arm around him.  
  
James flinched. And blushed she thought.  
  
Marinette knew James was a timid soul in other words he was not known for his strength physically, but mentally was another thing he did graduate valid victorian of his class, Marinette thought it was kind of cute how he would flinch when she would throw a tiny little flirtatious move.  
  
“Oh common James get your bags in my jeep and lets go!!!” she hollered.  
  
“I’M Coming!”  
  
They finally got the bags in and got into the car, James took the wheel and finally started driving.  
  
She started screamed out the car window.  
  
"Paris here we come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the next chapter all written out I'm pondering weather to post it or not :) I think I will leave you on another cliff hangar :)


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lets see Marienette goes to the Airport with James and they end up seeing an old friened and something horrible happens lets heave some Adrienette fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERM I Don't think I will update every day any more it takes a long time to write these chapters. Hope SHU enjoy bye :)
> 
> ~Minou Out

Marinette and James had finally arrived in paris it was 12pm at night.

Marinette Yawned.

“Long day am I right James?”

“Yeah-“ James yawns.

“Alya, should’ve been here about 15minutes ago.”

They were waiting on a bench near the Airport pick up car line.

- **Ring, Ring, Alya’s photo-**

~ **Alya, were are you?** ~

~ **Sorry girl I have a late night shift tonight, I sent a “friend” to come pick you up girl.** ~

~ **Uhm…Who?** ~

~ **You’ll see when he gets there, this is total Deja vu…** ~

~ **Did you send who I think you did~ Marinette moans~**

**~Alya he’s the last person I want to see right now…~**

Suddenly a car pulls up near her.

**~Got to go good luck bye girl.~**

Alya hangs up.

Alya was right this was just like the sequence at the Airport when she left, instead it was actually Adrien this time, yup Deja vu.

The driver gets out of the car, he has sunglasses on even though its night, guess you have to be extra ‘careful’ when you’re a refined world famous model.

“Mari, who is that should we introduce ourselves?” James asked

Marinette noticed he hadn’t changed that much except for height and his hair had grown out to the nape of his neck, and he had a stubble.

She decided to act like she didn’t know who he was jokingly, she stuck out her hand for him to shake.

She smiled and pretended to stutter.

“H-Hi I’m Marinette, Alya told me yo-“

All the sudden Adrien moved towards her and embraced her with a hug.

A few years ago Marinette might have died if he was ever this close to her, but she was a grown woman now and had to be mature.

She let out a laugh and hugged him back.

“Woah there kitty I missed you too.” She breathed

“I thought you didn’t remember me, you started to introduce yourself I was worried.”

He pulled away and held her at arms length.

“Well its sort of hard not to recognize you minou, your a world famous model, every one knows your face if they’re in the fashion industry.”

She said sarcastically, making parentheses with her fingers to exaggerate her statement.

“Hah Mari, your still the same after 3 years.”

She swatted at him.

“Whats that supposed to mean Adrien.” She pouted.

“Your still as purr-fect, as you were when you left.”

Marinette cursed the blush that flooded through her face, she had to think of something to say fast.

“Oh... my god you’re still doing pain in the ass puns aren’t you?” She laughed

“I guess I haven’t changed either Purr-rincess.”

“Oh shut up kitty-” She said jokingly.

“-UHM, Excuse me you two whats going on?!” James asked wildly pointing a finger between us like we were caught kissing or something.

Adrien put his arm around her and she could feel her heart swell.

Marinette slapped her cheeks. "Get ahold of yourself Marinette." She told herself

“Hi, Im Adrien Agreste nice to meet you-“

“-No I know who you are but how do you know her?” James asked bitterly.

“Oh thats easy I knew her when we were in high school.”

“Oh…how convenient.”

Marinette took Adrien’s hand off her shoulder.

Adrien pouted at her a little.

“Common my bags gentlemen.” she gestured to the bags and let out a laugh.

“MARI NO!” The boys yelled in unison.

She got into the front seat of the car.

“Hurry up.” She clapped twice.

They both groaned.

Adrien almost picked up all of her bags at once while poor James was there stuck with his 4 suit cases.

After they all packed up.

“Aren’t you hungry Mari?” He shouted as he closed the trunk

“Don’t worry we ate when we got here-“

“-AHM NOo,we didn’t! Also I’m so squished back here!”James yelled

James was piled against bags of suitcases

Adrien laughed as he got in the car.

They had to drive a few hours before they got to Dupont because the Air port was so far out.

James had fallen asleep by 1am, at-least they were in Dupont, now.

Though she wouldn't tell him she was ladybug, she could tell him they were both being hunted down.

“A-Adrien-“

“Yes Mari, something wrong?”

“Someones hunting you and I down.”

“WHAT?! Why-I know Akuma Attacks started recently but why are they hunting you down-“

“SHHHH, Sleeping child back there.” She gestured to James who was directly behind her.

“Anyways they know I know your identity…”

“I guess this is why my Kawami told me not to reveal my identities- Well you figured out my Identity, by the way how did you know?”

“Lets just say I know both of your ego’s very well and put two and two together.”

He laughs as he drives.

“I never knew you were that clever Princess.”

“Har-dee har har I was always clever kitty.” She flipped her hair in a jokingly manner.

“Grew out of the pigtails?”

“Well I do wear pigtails sometimes, but I wear my hair down now.”

He grabbed her hair and looked at it.

“Its nicer this way.”

She blushed.

She realized he was blushing too, Immediately he let go of her hair.

“S-s-sorry, I’m just a little shocked you’re actually here.” He apologized

“-Oh my god stop flirting its really getting fluffy and gushy in here.” James complained.

“I Thought you were asleep CHILD!”Marinate shouted. She pounded down his head into the suitcases

“JEEZ! Wow Mari! When did you get this strong?!” James Yelped.

“ ANYWAYS, Can’t sleep when you two are flirting like its second nature.” He said lightly.

Marinette swatted at James.

“Anyways its fine Adrien anyways, you can pick I haven’t been here for three years anyways."

“True, True, also James you might want to cool your temper-“

“Grrr-“ James growled.

Adrien was at a red light.He put two hands up.’I Surrender sign’.

“-Hey hey! I’m just saying have you ever heard of an akuma?"

“Yes they were a real problem in Paris about three and a half years ago for Paris’ super hero’s LadyBug and Chat Noir why-“

Before James could finish he was interrupted by diabolical laughter.

“Hey COME BACK my little pawns I only want to use you in my giant game of chess, YOU CAN ALL BECOME MY LITTLE CHESS PEICES FOR MY ATTACK ON PARIS I WILL RULE IT! MUAHHAHHAHAH!

“Thats why”Adrien said flatly.

Marinette swore under her heaving breath.

Looks like she’s going have to save Paris once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? lets see what will happen just to let you know fight scene's take a long time to write so Chapter 5 might not be out till another 3 days. Byeee!


	5. Chess Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir are in for a little game of Chess but that game of Chess might not be what its supposed to be lets have an awkward reunion shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so if you're a 'Harry Potter' Fan you might like this chapter who knows. :) ENJOY!

Marinette was in complete shock when she finally moved she tapped Adrien’s hand and pulled him close to her so she could whisper something without James hearing.  
  
“Adrien you better go.”  
  
“Yeah I know but what about you?”  
  
“Ill be fine.”  
  
“Just go, before people get hurt kitty.”  
  
“Ok..” he said hesitantly  
  
Adrien got out of the car, He made a sprint towards an empty ally way.  
  
“Mari is this what you had to suffer through when you were a teenager?” James Asks  
  
“No… It was worse than hell for me. Stay here James I’ll be back.”  
  
Marinette go out of the car swiftly closing the door not wishing to hear James’ protests.  
  
She rounded a corner.  
  
The red Kawami zoomed out of her bag.  
  
“Looks like the rumors were true Mari.”  
  
“Sadly yes, I hope Chat is safe and isn’t to mad at me for being missing for 3 years.”  
  
The kawami took her chin and held it.  
  
“Mari, Chat can never be mad at you.”  
  
“Lets hope you’re right.”  
  
“TIKKI! Spots ON!.”  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
  
The Akuma was stopped around the Eiffel tower by the time Ladybug got to close to the Akuma.  
  
“LADYBUG, And Chat NOIR, I know you’re out there come out and stop hiding!”  
  
Suddenly as if he was always there Chat came up behind her.  
  
“M’Lady?…”  
  
She froze.  
  
“…Its a pleasure to see you again after 3 years.”  
  
“Hello Kitty the pleasure is all mine.”  
  
Her back was still turned to him  
  
It was like they were introducing themselves awkwardly.  
  
After all he did kiss her the last time they spoke to one another.  
  
She figured he went M.I.A after all too.  
  
“Well as awkward as this scenario is, I’m just going to say this is business and we should hurry up and catch that nasty akuma Chaton.” She smiled awkwardly.  
  
“If that’s what you want M’Lady then that is fine with me.”  
  
“LADYBUG, CHATNOIR, Come OUT I need you for YOU WILL BECOME my new chess pieces in my board game.”  
  
She sat there observing the akuma.  
  
“Chat have you noticed the akuma isn’t looking for a particular person?”  
  
“Yeah and it doesn’t seem to have a specific object that the akuma could be hiding in…”  
  
“I Wonder….”  
  
“We don’t want to kill the Akuma there’s still a in there person…” She said worriedly.  
  
“Agreed but we don’t  want to die either, that sword of his is rather pointy- Oh what is he doing now?”  
  
————————————————————————————————————————————————————————  
The Akuma was climbing the Eiffel Tower now, Chat noted.  
  
The Akuma caught something in it’s hand.  
  
Chat squinted and pointed at the hand of the akuma, something was in its clutches a… Person?  
  
“Is that a person?"  
  
“I can’t really tell…”  
  
Suddenly there was a blue zap within the hand of the akuma.  
  
“Don’t tell me thats-“  
  
“-Chat that's a MIRACULOUS HOLDER-?!”  
  
“-That's… The Peacock Miraculous the color the color scheme of the animal suit its him Chat thats the new Master of the Miraculous holder. He’s the one trying to hunt us down…”  
  
Chat felt rage- Wait how did she know they were being hunted down. He decided to ask her after they dealt with the Akuma and the miscellaneous person.  
  
“GAH, I don’t have time for you!” Yelled the Chess Akuma.  
  
“I AM The KING OF THE CHESS BOARD and YOU will have to play my game TO DEFEAT ME!.”  
  
All of the sudden like magic an checkered arena was placed by the Akuma I’m the air right above the Eiffel tower. The Master and the Akuma were summoned on either sides and it looked like they were about to spar but instead huge chess pieces were summoned in.  
  
Chat and Ladybug decided to get closer to the tower to observe the Akuma and the Master.  
  
“We have to defeat you in a game of chess?” The master cooed  
  
“Sounds easy enough. “ Chat said quietly  
  
The Akuma waved its finger like the master did something stupid or overlooked.  
  
“There’s one catch… We ARE THE PIECES. And I’m Afraid you don’t have all of you’re teammates you still need Chat and Ladybug to complete your side of the board. I on the other hand just need to gather some more people.”  
  
With that the Akuma zapped a few innocent people on the ground and they became huge Chess pieces., They instantly warped up to the top of the violet holographic playing board.  
  
Chat noted most akuma’s had a purple theme of color whenever they were akumatized  
  
“Chat if we don’t want more innocent people to become playthings then we’d better get up there.”  
  
Chat hesitated he’d rather not be a ‘pawn’ in this game the game reminded him of a movie he once saw, the characters had to battle pieces that could actually attack. He didn’t like the looks of things.  
  
“Chat what do we do?”  
  
“Ladybug, CHAT NOIR, I know YOU’RE out THERE I NEED YOU GUYS Or else Paris is going to become a living game. I know you two know that I’m trying to hunt you down but I promise we can have a civilized talk just please people will die.”  Yelled the Master.  
  
“Chat… I’m going to go-“  
  
“-No! we don’t know if its a trap and how does he know you? Marinette was the one who told me I was being hunted down how did he find you’re identity.”  
  
“Ah so Marinette is back hmmm, well lets just say her and I are very close remember Chat I know little Mari as-well.”  
  
“CHAT, LADYBUG PLEASE.” Cried the master.  
  
“Well… I think were going to have to play a little game M’Lady.”  
  
He grabbed her by the waist. She didn’t flinch or push him away this time. She only had a serine face on, her blue bell eyes staring lightly at the city.  
  
“Hold on we’re going for a little ride up.”  
  
“Lets do this Kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LSOOOSLOFSLDFSOF 
> 
> -All I have to say also sorry for not uploading when I said I would, :) thanks Bai.
> 
> (Also The next chapter should be uploaded in a few hours im at Math Tutoring so I OBVIOUSLY CANT Write rn. :) 
> 
> ~ MINOUT OUT!


	6. Canal Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is planning on going back to New York in 2 months, that gives her 60 days to do as she pleases in Paris. Right now shes at a cafe and finds something weird going on in an ally. Warning slight cursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yum this is probably gonna be a short chapter, sorry I haven't written anything for a while!  
> I stopped writing this fan-fiction because miraculous started to bore me... The story lines got cliche and I couldn't find anything so I don't even know whats happening in the story right now....

Playing chess... Is well interesting Marinette thought as she moved the knight around aimlessly along the checkered board. It had been a week since her battle with that akumitized victim and she hadn't been doing as nearly as much as she wished she had done.

Marinette is sitting at a cafe's table looking cute in her yellow sun dress and her sunglasses atop her head with a cute ribbon white hairband. She is cute simply because she wants to look cute other wise she wouldn't have pulled this look off. White wedges adorned her feet adding about 2 inches to her overall height.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Tikki said cheerfully.

"Tikki I guess I earned some inspiration here but nothing is truly sparking my interests what soever."

"I think I'm going to have to go a totally different country."

She walks along the pier gazing aimlessly out on the open canal's water, Its blatantly interrupted by the foul smell of cheese.

She pinches her nose, her voice sounding strained.

"Where is that smell coming from?"

Tikki zooms into her back pack.

Marinette looks down the ally and to her surprise she finds two men dealing with some cargo. Or so she thought.

"HEY!"

Obviously it wasn't cargo and what she smelled wasn't cheese now that she was closer she could smell the musty smell of weed.

Wedges obviously weren't good for a running day today she thought.

The man came closer to her with his switch blade.

"Com'er you little-"  
  
Marinette had stomped on his foot and ran.

"THAT BITCH! GET HER!"

"So much for a nice day."  Mari muttered to her self.

The man wasn't very fast she calculated, reasons probably being because of his physique.

Unfortunately being on a canal doesn't help the fact that the walkways are tiny and slippery.

Making her way to a busy market place with lots of people she enters the clearing.

"THEIF! STOP THAT GIRL! THEIF!"

Theif? She didn't steal anything... No one stopped her though maybe no one cared.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the side one hand over her mouth.

Marinette was terrified, as she looked up she saw two green eyes.

He removed his hand from her mouth.

"Hi Chat." She said warmly.

 

 

 

 


	7. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly done with this fan-fiction, I don't have any more idea's this will be the last chapter! Because I really honestly don't like Miraculous anymore because of the cleche' storylines... IM just done..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*

The alley was dark and dirty she surveyed. 

"Well then that was interesting." Mari sighed to herself. 

"You should be more careful the next time you're out alone princess." Chat warned. 

"I can handle myself," she stated clearly. "Do you want to try to run in heels?" She gestured to her feet, adorned in 3 inch wedges.

Chat shook his head ferociously. "I'm good that doesn't sound comfortable..." 

"Well thanks for having my back chatton, but I have to meet my date, Henry, for lunch." she said quietly.

"How about I escort you." He offered. 

She laughed. "Are you sure, like that?" 

"Do you want me to get swarmed by fan girls?"

"Ah you're right, but for now can we get out of this alley?" 

"I offer you skip your date and spend a day with me today." 

"I don't know if that's so wise Mr. Agreste."

"Why not, cat got' cha tongue?" He leaned in.

"Not exactly." She whispered. 

She could feel his breath on her nose.

"Do you even really want this... I haven't seen you for years and you're still perusing me." 

"Isn't that the point?" He laughed pathetically, "I've never stopped loving you, princess." 

Marinette felt warm lips connect with her's delicately, they were so warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this not so long, cheesy romance.


End file.
